Hero Vs. Secret
Note! This battle is over. Thesecret1070: Hee-Hee. Hero Forever: What? We're actually fighting? Secret: Yes. Hee-Hee. Hero: I should've known that I would wind up fighting you one day...considering I'm a hero and all. Secret: Yes. Hee-Hee. You knocked Saber down... Hee-Hee. And now, I've recognized you as a threat to my plot. Hero: Eh? When did I knock Saber down? Secret: Hee-Hee. Off the third place in the featured users list... Anyways... It begins! He got his position back almost instantaneously. Hero: Oh, well, whatever. -Hero Forever shoots fire at Secret- -Allows myself to get hit- Hero: Okay... -creates a fire tornado and sends it Secret's way- -Allows myself to get hit again- -Sits down and unwraps a popsicle- Secret: Hee-Hee. My friend. -Walks out of the fire- -Glares at Secret, trying to eat the popsicle- Secret: I don't think the fires like you... Hee-Hee. -The fire tornado comes at you along with the fire you shot at me- -Simply absorbs the fire- Hero: Didn't you see my battle with Deathwalker? The first thing I did was shoot fire at him. Fire is my main power, I can't be hurt by it! Wait...AWW! YOU MELTED MY POPSICLE!!! Secret: It's not my fault... I can't manipulate fire... Wasn't part of my plan... Hee-Hee. -Starts throwing punches at Secret, fire coming out of her fists with each jab- -A force disallows you to hit me and you miss every punch- -Shoots a massive fire wave out of her hands at Secret- -The fire wave splits at the spot I'm standing, allowing me to not get hurt- -Creates a fire sword and charges at Secret- Hero: You will pay for melting my popsicle...! Oh, and for your life of crime and stuff. -Smiles- -Swings the fire sword horizontally, attempting to slash Secret's stomach- -It doesn't hurt me and I just smile- Hero: ...? -Does a huge backflip and lands ten feet away from Secret- Secret: Is something... Bothering you? -Smiles- -Swings the sword, creating a huge wave of fire that blazes towards Secret- -It vanishes before it gets close to me- -Points the fire sword at the sky. The sky turns red and a fiery meteor comes down from the sky, falling towards Secret- -Stares at it- -The meteor crashes right into Secret- -Walks out from the meteor- -Points the sword at Secret and shoots fire out of it- comes in Deathwalker13000: ........Hero, use your mind. Haven't you realized that a flurry of attacks are doing nothing?......................You can't fight a secret with physical attacks. You must fight him with your mind. Secret: Hee-Hee. You're funny Deathwalker... I am in physical form right now... She's hitting me but luckily she isn't hurting me... Hee-Hee. Arbiter: Isn't there still a wave of fire coming at you? Secret: Indeed. Oh... Never mind... It just missed me. -Creates a small volcano from the ground- -Watches- -Lava shoots out of the volcano, covering the battlefield- -Touches the lava but it does not hurt me at all- Secret: Cool. -Hero Forever pulls the magma around her, and is soon enveloped by boiling hot lava- -Watches- Secret: Cool! -Suddenly, the lava surrounding Hero Forever shoots towards Secret at full speed- -Let's myself get hit- -Hero Forever wipes her forehead with her fire-design bandana around her neck, and then, lets it drop back onto her baggy, white T-shirt- Hero: I love this bandana. -Walks up to you- -Eyes widen- Hero: Uh oh... -Kicks you in the face- -Flies back a distance, then, lands on her feet- Hero: Ow... to himself Thefallenangel407: May as well watch... -Appears behind Hero- Secret: Hi. -Whirls around and punches Secret across the face- -Grabs your hand before you punch me- -Attempts to punch Secret with other hand- -Grabs your other hand then kicks you in the stomach- -Cries out in pain, then, breathes fire on Secret- -Absorbs the fire- -Pulls out of Secret's grip and flies backwards- creates a bag of popcorn for himself Angel: Mmh! It's surprisingly good for being in the air. Secret: You're not powerful enough yet... When you get more powerful, come and find me, and we'll fight again. Hee-Hee. -My physical form turns to dust and a purple light flies up to the sky- Hero: What?! That's not fair! You can't just quit! -You hear my voice echo in your head- Secret: I'm not quitting... If you were more powerful, I would stay. But I'm not going to pick on a much weaker opponent. Hee-Hee. -Voice fades away- Angel: You can fight me if it'll make you feel better but I won't go easy on you. Hero: Okay, this is the second time that one of my battles has ended in a draw. Are you villains upset with my inability to give up? Secret: No... You're just too WEAK. Hee-Hee. Hero: Then why don't you just kill me? Secret: Because... I only kill if I need to... Angel: "Let me freakin' talk here Micheal!!!" Hero: I have fought two villains so far, and both of them ended each fight. Since when are villains so pacifistic?! Oh, well. Secret: Okay. Zach, go ahead. Flirt. Angel: Hey! I'm trying to offer a challenge aren't I? I promise to make the battle exciting! Hero: Are you sure you want to fight me, FallenAngel? You've seen what I can do. Angel: Yes I'm sure and you're just fighting a clone of the real Angel though... Hero: Are you going to run away from the battle like Secret did? Angel: No I'm not going to run away from the f***ing battle! You have my word on that. Hero: Woah! No need to curse! And fine! I accept your challenge. Angel: Hey! I censored it didn't I? And thanks! Hero: Sure. Arbiter: ".........How many times do I have to say it?.........I'm not a villain." Hero: YES YOU ARE!! -pouts- Arbiter: ".....since when is destroying evil classified as evil?" Hero: WHEN YOU STARTED TAKING INNOCENT PEOPLE DOWN WITH THEM!! Arbiter: ".........do not be blinded by anger. I only destroy the guilty." Hero: Then why did you attack ME?! By the way, you sound like Emperor Palpatine. Arbiter: "........Emperor Palpatine would do well to follow his own advice. But I mean differently-as in that anger feels like power, but destroys you. And I didn't attack you- You were screaming your head off about justice and how I was an evil villain........." Hero: YOU WERE THE ONE THREATENING TO DESTROY THE HUMAN RACE!!! (F.Y.I. I only shout like this sometimes to imitate one of my favorite heroes). Arbiter: "...................was I? I only destroy what is inherently evil." Hero: Oh, you were! You challenged me to stop you! Angel: Hm... Arbiter: "...............only if you were hotheaded enough to do it. Oh, but I wasn't planning on killing you." Hero: Yeah, right. You were planning on destroying mankind, though. Category:Battles that Hero Forever has participated in Category:Battles that Thesecret1070 has participated in